Always and Forever
by west.island
Summary: Dedicated to xRicepaper.Butterflyx Mitchie convinces a girl that she loves her, but does she love Mikayla more? Mitchie/OC! Mitchie/Mikayla.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT! - Turning this into a chapter story!**

**This is very fluffy. Everything ended up being so different from what I anticipated. Also, I think I'm taking a bit of a risk, with my first original character!**

**Oh yeah, tried to work in a little Thanksgiving, and this is dedicated to because she is a fantastic writer, and always replies to my reviews. =D**

**I write about people sleeping way too much. **

Demi woke up that morning in comfort. Her hotel room had a heavenly glow about it; the feminine decor, the cream-colored walls. Sunlight flitted in through the curtains, and the breeze from the open window had them swaying. Beds always felt warmest and softest when you first awoke.

She felt complacent in the white hotel bed, her mind was alert and her muscles were at ease. She knew if she moved, the blissful feeling she had would be lost, but there was one discomfort disrupting her peace. The thick feathery blanket was rumpled and unkempt, gathered up in an odd position below her naked back. She decided to move, she would have to eventually, so she lifted her body up and pulled the sheets to her shoulders. Comfort fled her, and she realized how tired she still was. Her entire body was sore from the night before, and there was a throbbing ache radiating from in-between her thighs.

Demi yawned, and rolled over onto her side gingerly, sighing into her pillow. Her gaze fell upon a sleeping form lying beside her; the person responsible for her current state. Demi was surprised. Why was she still here? She usually woke first, and left early. The girl possessed a fear of commitment, and Demi often had to beg her to stay. Though this time, it seemed she made the choice to stay herself. Memories from the previous night were still fresh in Demi's mind, but she was a very welcomed reminder.

Demi had met her, several months ago, during a concert at the House of the Blues on Sunset Strip. She remembered spotting her in the middle of the crowd, a lovely contrast to the ocean of preteens. Lux Abel was ridiculously attractive for a sixteen year old. She was tall and thin; lean from years of soccer, Demi would come to learn. She had platinum blonde hair and smooth legs that seemed to extend for miles. She was owner to a charming smile, accompanied perfectly by plump, pink lips. Demi found her most appealing feature to be her bright blue eyes.

Demi asked security to keep her after the show, and bring her backstage. Lux turned out to be just as amazing as she looked. She was so much fun to be around. The life of the party, with a sharp tongue, and a witty sense of humor. Being one of five children, her attention calling traits were bred when she was young, necessary if you were part of a large family. She was born and raised in Los Angeles, giving her proper saucy attitude. There was nice way about her, and Demi could chat with her endlessly. She genuinely enjoyed her presence.

The two clicked, Demi couldn't recall connecting with someone so perfectly since Selena. From the night of the concert on they shared a wonderful relationship. To the public, Lux was Demi's new best friend, as close as any two people could get. Though in private, when the sun dipped below the horizon, they shared something so much more special than what was considered platonically appropriate.

Demi watched her lover's chest rise and fall as she slept. She missed her warmth, she despised awaking without it. Demi shifted closer, careful not to shake the bed too much, and she touched her fingertips to Lux's wrist as slightly as possible. She didn't want to wake her, Lux was always a very light sleeper.

Looking at her delicate face, Demi felt lucky. She had such a beautiful girl in her life. She counted Lux's freckles over and over again until she awoke. Demi watched Lux sigh dreamily as she opened her large blue eyes. She glanced around the room for a moment, the she stretched her body slowly, almost sensually, before rolling over into Demi's arms.

"Good morning beautiful." Demi said happily.

"Good morning." Lux replied smiling.

Demi lean forward and kissed her, "You stayed." she said, looking into her eyes.

Lux shifted her eyes away for a moment before returning them to Demi, "I think I'm ready stay from now on." she said.

"This is big isn't it?" Demi grinned, "I'm so happy." she kissed Lux again, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lux rarely said it back.

"You said 'I love you too'!" Demi laughed with delight.

"Well I really do." Lux pressed their lips together.

Demi felt even more ecstatic than she let on. This was a huge step for their relationship, she knew it was a turning point. The pair rolled around in bed happily kissing, tangling themselves up in the sheets and in one another. After a long while they stopped, growing tired, and settled into each other's arms. There was a euphoric feeling in the room, as Lux played with Demi's lower lip, and Demi let her hands rove all of Lux's body.

Touching, and kissing, and caressing was harder work than it sounded. Demi's eyelids suddenly felt heavy, and she could barely keep them from closing. Lux kissed her softly, and ran a hand through her hair whispering what sounded vaguely like, "I'll count your freckles.". When Demi woke up later, Lux was still laying in bed with her, looking to be thinking intently, eyebrows scuffed together and a small frown on her face. Was she was worried about something? "What's wrong?" Demi asked concerned.

Lux bit her lip, "Nothing Demi." she paused, thinking further, and then decided it was best to continue, "Well, I was just thinking. How much do you _really_ love me?"

"I love you more everything." Demi replied romantically, "I love you more than my life or my music. More than anyone or anything. More than chocolate even." She ended smiling.

"Anyone?" Lux raised her eyebrows, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Yes." Demi said instantly, "Of course more than anyone. You mean the world to me." Demi didn't even have to ponder her answers. She'd reviewed the moments when she would say them in her head countless times.

"Promise you'll always choose me?" Lux asked.

"I promise you. Always and forever."

Lux smiled softly, rolling onto her back. "What were you thinking about that night at the concert? When you invited me to your dressing room?" She questioned, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, _that_ night," Demi ran her forefinger across Lux's bare hip, smirking. She had told this story over and over again to her family members, and in countless interviews, but she would never get sick of it. "I saw you standing there in the crowd. Picked you right out of it, and I knew I needed you from the start. You looked like an angel. You were so beautiful. I thought that would be the best moment of my entire life, but I was wrong, it wasn't..."

"What?" Lux turned her head to Demi, looking flabbergasted. She was the one person who had never heard this story before. "What was the best moment of your life then?"

"Well," Demi tried to hide her smile, "when you came into my dressing room, you were so happy, and then I saw you smile for the first time. _That_ was the best moment of my life."

Lux's grin bloomed wildly across her face. She sat up and leaned over Demi, relaxing onto her body and giving her a long, loving kiss. She pulled back slowly and continued to kiss down Demi's neck. She abruptly stopped and stood up off the bed. Demi sat up in protest. "No!" she groaned, "Where are you going?"

"I just remembered it's Thanksgiving!" Lux hurriedly pulled on her clothes, "I'm helping your mom make dinner, babe."

Demi scoffed looking at the clock, "That's like, six hours away!"

"Yeah, but still," Lux grabbed her phone and camera, shoving them into her purse. "There's alot to do. I've gotta defrost my turkey!"

"Was that a sexual reference?" Demi asked rolling out the r's in reference.

"No, not that one hun." Lux laughed, "Meet you at home." and just like that she was out the door.

Demi pouted at the closed wooden door for a few seconds, before it flung open once again. Lux rushed into the room to kiss her. "I love you Demi!" she said smiling.

"I love you too!" Demi replied quickly, and then her love was gone out the door once again.

Lux was amazing, no one even came close. Why would she ever doubt how Demi felt? Who else was there to love? Demi's phone's generic ring tone blared loudly from the night-stand beside her. The caller ID read SELENA in bold letters. Demi waited until it stopped ringing before she flipped it open. Four missed calls from Selena, one received. Lux must have spoken with her while Demi was asleep.

Demi began a text message. She wrote: "Sorry, can't talk now." then she added, "Happy Turkey-Day!" and sent it to Selena.

Then she started another text which read: "I promise to choose you, always and forever." and sent it to Lux.

**So, again, turned out totally different than I expected. Lux was originally intended as a plot device; a roadway to Demi figuring out she loved Selena, but I guess I started to care about Lux Abel. Should I do a prequel?**

**Please, Please tell me you enjoyed!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have absolutely no clue why it took me this long to churn up chapter 2. I'm such a fuking procrastinator. Or maybe it had something to do with Elise, and how much I miss her; because she's always on my mind when I write.**

**A million thanks to my new musician friend Chris, for giving me the motivation to write. ily, and I couldn't ask for more.**

It had been almost five months since the Thanksgiving holidays, but Lux Abel still had a foul feeling in her chest.

Selena Gomez.

Who thought the name could incite such fear?

Lux found herself unable to halt any and all thoughts concerning the girl. She had managed to thoroughly ruin Lux's Thanksgiving, without even meaning to, not to mention the many subsequent days she'd spoiled thereafter.

Though Lux thought her own negativity childish, she couldn't stop herself from despising Selena. Or it should be said, she didn't despise the girl, so much as she despised what she could do. If one phone call could throw things out of sync, it wouldn't take much more to destroy Lux's world.

She remembered the scene well. Being in that grand hotel room, watching Demi sleeping soundly. Her Best friend. Her lover. The most beautiful girl to ever grace God's green earth. _The _Demi Lovato, laying right there in her arms. There, like she always had been. She was the one that picked Lux out of the crowd, she was the one who loved her first, and she was the one waiting for her.

Lux was sick of making her wait. She remembered how it felt to finally be ready, to be so sure. She loved the way the earth slowed down and how her heart felt heavy, because really, the world only mattered when Demi was with her. Why not always? Why not forever? She could feel her love in a tangible way. She could taste it on her tongue. And as she listened to Demi's soft breathing, she felt her future stretched out ahead of her, as far as she could see. It was time for her to start living her life, and all the while she would be accompanied by the wonderful Ms. Lovato.

So Lux said "I love you". She opened up to Demi more than she had to anyone else, more than ever before, and it was good. They both felt it. They'd kissed passionately for a few moments before Demi fell asleep once again. Lux held her close as she slept, smiling at how she felt in her arms, and for the first time in a long time, everything felt right.

Then Demi's cell phone rang. Lux was silent until it ended, praying it wouldn't disturb Demi's sleep. Then it rang again. Lux waited patiently; hopefully the person on the other end wouldn't call again. Then it rang again... then again... then _again!_ What was so important? Lux reached across Demi and snagged the phone off of the night stand, huffing angrily.

She read the name on the flashing screen. Selena? Her anger ebbed away in an instant. Lux liked Selena, but she barely spoke to Demi at all anymore. They could hardly be considered friends. Though Demi claimed they "just drifted", Lux couldn't help but feel responsible for breaking them apart. They had been _best_ friends. How could something that important just end? Lux would have liked to have known Selena better, and she would have liked Demi to still have a best friend.

Lux answered the fifth call from Selena, slipping away from the bed and into the bathroom as quietly as possible. She whispered a tiny hello into the receiver, and was greeted with a short instance of silence, followed by a few soft clicks. The ensuing moment was then filled with the sound of a melodic, acoustic guitar. The up-beat chords reverberating through the phone line.

Lux furrowed her eyebrows. What kind of phone call was this? A man began to sing, but it was not live. It was a recorded voice. It was a song.

Lux listened carefully to the words:

"_Last night I fell in love without you_

_I waved goodbye to that heart of mine"_

The song continued for a while more, before:

"_Every aching wound will cauterize and bruise_

_In memory of what we used to call in love.."_

Lux abruptly ended the call. She returned to the bed slowly, zombie-like, her feet sluggish. She placed the phone back in its proper place on the night stand, before laying down, resigning herself to think about what just happened, forbidding herself to avoid the subject. She sifted through the lyrics of the song, she considered the persistent nature of the call, she flipped the situation this way and that, but no matter how she looked at it, the song remained a love song, and Lux couldn't be more sure that this love song, was Selena's confession.

Lux knew she should be horrified at this. She should be panicking and screaming and rushing out of the country to hide Demi away, but she wasn't doing any of those things. Instead, she was filled with the deepest, darkest dread, worse than any pain she had ever felt, because she knew it wasn't a question of _if_ Demi would leave her, but _when_.

Of course, Lux wouldn't give up what she had now. She would never end their relationship herself. No, she couldn't, she would enjoy what little time she had left with the girl, saving up memories, and listening fondly to all the promises Demi made. She would listen and be happy, because she knew Demi meant every word she said, and perhaps in some alternate universe, she would have kept all those promises if she could have.

But she couldn't. And Lux couldn't ignore the obvious. Selena was perfect for Demi in every way. They were the canon pair of star-crossed lovers. The idealization of infatuation. And they were destined to be together. No matter how painful it was, Lux would never stand in their way, because she loved Demi too much to keep her from true happiness.

Lux was still rolling around in her own self pity when Demi awoke. Despite herself, and her innate, almost prophetical knowledge of what was to come, she asked, "Promise you'll always choose me?"

"I promise you." Lux smiled at Demi's heartfelt conviction, "Always and forever."

It was both the truth and a lie, but Lux didn't care. She would let herself live in her delusional happiness, knowing full well that trusting those brown eyes would eventually do more harm than good. She wouldn't be surprised when it happened. Even five months later, watching streaming video of Demi and Selena leaving a hotel hand-in-hand, Lux wasn't surprised. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

**I now know how this story will end.**

**If anyone still reads this, keep your eyes peeled for chapter 3!**

**Ps- Please review, I've missed you guys!**


End file.
